While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty determining an appropriate exercise program for reaching their desired goal. Further, some people find it difficult to maintain an exercise regimen without some entertainment such as music to keep them motivated through the exercise program.
Athletes have found that listening to music while running may improve endurance and enjoyment of the physical activity. In particular, some types of music may be more beneficial to increasing the athletic activity of an individual than others. For example, music with fast tempos may encourage an athlete to run faster and/or farther. Existing systems that alter tempo alone distract the user's enjoyment of the music. In certain instances, “coaching” athletes to work harder may discourage athletic activity. Systems that attempt to create entirely new music often don't take into account a user's likes and dislikes and/or accurately reflect their exertion level and/or a desired exertion level.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.